La Salsa du Sevy
by Lola Reeds
Summary: Pfff...mes éternels délires qui ne font rire que moi et les gens dérangés. basé sur la Salsa du démon. Oui mes références font peur. ONE-SHOT


C'est la Salsa du Sevy

Tout à JKR, le blabla reste toujours le même après autant d'années malheureusement.

Me revoilà.

En bonne et due forme.

Je vous ressors un vieil OS de mes cartons, j'ai encore 9 histoires qui traîne dans mon ordi, plus SC...Laissez-moi le temps de m'y remettre. Pour patienter, un de mes habituels délires. Pas très long ni très lemoneux mais j'espère que ça plaira quand même...

-Harry ! Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard en potions

*Oh ben zut alors…Il pourra m'enlever un trillion de points supplémentaires comme ça…*

-J'arrive 'Mione, j'arrive

Harry, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent de justesse à l'heure à leur cours de potions avec leur adoré et adooooooooorraaaaaaaaable maître de potions...

Harry était encore complètement absorbé par le cours…Autrement dit, il se faisait royalement chier

*J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaarre !!!Je comprends rien, ça m'intéresse pas et j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu racontes espèce de débile profond*

Le professeur Snape qui était en train d'énoncer la liste des ingrédients tiqua légèrement quand il arriva aux racines de pissenlits, et darda un regard noir en direction de l'habituel élément perturbateur de la classe : Potter.

Celui-ci regarda son professeur avec un sourire à tomber par terre et hurlant 'je suis aussi innocent que l'agneau qui vient de naître' annonciateur des pires catastrophes et aussi tellement prometteur…

Snape continua sa lecture tandis qu'Harry sortait de quoi prendre note. Trois feuilles de papier s'étaient glissées parmi ses parchemins. Harry se dépêcha bien vite de les planquer pour éviter le retrait de cinq millions de points à Gryffondor.

Bien entendu, Harry ne serait pas Harry sans sa légendaire curiosité qui l'avait amené à se retrouver à plusieurs reprises face à Voldemort…

Discrètement, il tira un premier feuillet pour pouvoir le lire

_{Horreur, malheur} _

_{Aaaah} _

_Oui, je suis la sorcière _

_{Horreur} _

_J'suis vieille, j'suis moche, j'suis une mégère _

_{Horreur, malheur} _

_Oui, oui, oui, sur mon balai maudit _

_{Horreur} _

_J'aim' bien faire mal aux tous petits _

_Je fais bouillir des mains de pendus _

_J'mange des crapauds, des rats tout poilus _

_J'fais des potions pour séduire les hommes _

_Puis j'les mords quand ils dorment _

_Dans ma marmite c'est l'épouvante _

_Y a des bestioles dégoulinantes _

_Ce soir j'fais du bœuf au pipi _

_Car c'est la fête aujourd'hui... _

_C'est la, c'est la, c'est la _

_Salsa du démon {x4} _

_{instrumental} _

_C'est la, c'est la c'est la _

_Salsa du démon {x4} _

…

Harry était intérieurement mort de rire et devait se mordre les joues pour ne pas exploser en pleine classe…

*Mon Dieu !!! J'ai récupéré les recherches d'Hermione sur les chansons moldues comprenant les stéréotypes du monde sorcier…Quelle idée de faire ça alors qu'elle n'a même plus histoire des moldus…

Le pire, c'est que c'est la description parfaite de Snape…*

-Potter, si vous ne commencez par votre potion vous-même, je doute qu'elle se fera toute seule…

-Oui monsieur…*Chieur*

Les ricanements des Serpentard diminuèrent peu à peu et Harry se mit péniblement au travail.

Mais sa curiosité maladive prenant le dessus, il ne put s'empêcher de chercher le début de la chanson, le passage qu'il avait lu étant la fin de ladite chanson.

_Horreur} _

_{Malheur} _

_{Aaaah} _

_Oui, je suis Belzébuth _

_{Horreur} _

_Je suis un bouc, je suis en rut _

_{Horreur, malheur} _

_Oui, oui, oui, je vis dans l'ordure _

_{Horreur} _

_Je pue la sueur et la luxure _

_Je fume je bois, j'ai tous les vices _

_Et j'ai du poil partout sur les cuisses _

_Je vous déteste, je vous maudis _

_J'suis complèt'ment pourri _

_Quand j'vois un gosse, j'lui fous une claque _

_Quand j'vois une vieille j'lui piqu' son sac _

_Je crache, je rote, rien ne m'arrête _

_Car aujourd'hui c'est la fête... _

_C'est la, c'est la, c'est la _

_Salsa du démon {x4} _

*Ho la la…Mon Dieu j'ai mal aux jouuuuuuuues !!!!

C'est la, c'est la…Mwahahahahaha !!!!Snape en Belzébuth !!! Pourchassant les pauvres petits première années et arrachant son sac à Mac Go !!!!!!!!!!!!

Pipiiiiiii !! Stop, pitié j'ai envie de rigoler !!!!*

Un bocal explosa alors à proximité de Snape et quand Harry releva son visage rouge et ses yeux reluisants de larmes de rire contenu, il vit son maître de potions le regarder avec fureur et la petite veine juste au dessus de sa pommette battre avec fureur…

*Hola…J'ai intérêt à me remettre au travail si je ne veux pas finir en pâture pour une quelconque horreur habitant la forêt interdite…*

Snape eut un petit sourire sadique dans sa direction

*Merde…Si je ne savais pas qu'il a une conscience professionnelle, je dirai qu'il est en train de lire mes pensées…

…

…

…

Mais ce gars n'a AUCUNE conscience professionnelle !!!!!!!!!!*

Snape se leva alors de son bureau et passa entre les tables des Gryffondor pour critiquer les potions réussies et aider les Serpentard dont la potion était ratée…

*Ouf j'ai vraiment cru à un moment…

Bon, si ça tombe, le deuxième couplet de cette chanson stupide collera aussi très bien à la personnalité de Snape…

Alors ? Une chauve-souris asexuée ? Non ça m'étonnerait

Un vampire ? Ah peut-être bien…

Bon une seule solution : lire cette horreur et éviter de hurler de rire…

_{Horreur, malheur} _

_{Aaaah} _

_Oui, c'est moi Vampirella _

_{Horreur} _

_Malheur à ceux qui ne m'aiment pas _

_{Horreur, malheur} _

_Oui, oui, oui, mon cœur est en fer _

_{Horreur} _

_Je fais l'amour comme une panthère _

_Mes amants, je les écorche vifs _

_Et je les fouette, je leur coupe le pif _

_J'fais des trucs cochons avec des chaînes _

_Aux minets du 16ème _

_Pourchassant les puceaux en fuite _

_Le démon du sexe m'habite _

_Venez là mes petits amis _

_Car c'est la fête aujourd'hui... _

_C'est la, c'est la, c'est la _

_Salsa du démon {x4} _

Comme on dit, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, ici c'est le pauvre cerveau du petit Ryry qui disjoncta…

Et un hurlement primitif retentit dans la salle.

En fait, un double rugissement se fit entendre mais celui provenant de Harry-j'ai-signé-mon-arrêt-de-mort Potter couvrit celui de notre très cher maître de potions Severus-prends-moi-sur-ton-bureau-Snape…

Heu, pardon ça c'est le surnom que JE lui donne

Je disais donc : Severus-exterminateur-de-Gryffondor-et-particulièrement-de-Potter Snape.

Etant donné que, non, Severus n'a pas de conscience professionnelle surtout lorsque ça concerne un certain morveux au postérieur très appétissant, il avait sans honte aucune écouté les pensées du morveux pendant tout le cours.

Et bien sur, cet insupportable gamin le comparait à une horrible sorcière tout d'abord, à un ersatz de Belzébuth croisé avec un satyre ensuite

De plus le morveux chantonnait dans sa tête à le rendre fou l'air de cette chanson on ne peut plus triviale tout en faisant sa potion. Du moins en essayant car il était quasi impossible de réussir sans être entièrement concentré.

Et la plupart du temps, le ptit con était mort de rire

Et Severus était incapable de lui dire quoique ce soit vu qu'il s'introduisait dans sa tête et que c'était donc lui qui était en tort…

Mais là, le morveux venait de se trahir…Et il allait déguster

Surtout qu'il venait de le comparer à un être asexué et que le dernier couplet parlait d'une nymphomane en puissance ce qui semblait fortement amuser cet horripilant morveux

*Donc, selon vous monsieur Potter, je suis un être asexué…Voulez-vous vraiment vérifier ?*

Le fou rire d'Harry se calma immédiatement et à ce moment, la fin du cours et des cours sonna…

Tous les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la classe car tout le monde sait que chez Snape, le calme précède la tempête…même si ouragan conviendrait mieux dans son cas

Potter était figé d'effroi face à son professeur

Donc, il avait bel et bien lu ses pensées pendant tout le cours !!!!

*Oh mon Dieu ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait la même chose aux cours précédents…*

-Et pourquoi donc monsieur Potter ?

-Heu… Je…Je…

-Tssss typiquement Gryffondor. Donc, je suis pour vous une sorcière, mieux une mégère, qui mange des crapauds et fait des potions pour séduire les hommes…Vous feriez donc mieux de faire attention à ce que vous buvez…

*Nooooooooooon !!! C'est pas vrai, j'le crois pas*

Snape haussa un sourcil ironique à la pensée de Harry qui avait plus l'air étonné que dégoûté de l'allusion à son homosexualité. Comme quoi le proverbe tel père tels fils n'est pas totalement vrai dans ce cas-ci.

-Ensuite, vous me comparez à une espèce de satyre, qui s'amuse à faire mal aux enfants…D'après vous toujours, cette description me convient aussi…

Pour ce qui est de la troisième partie, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'entendre vos commentaires étant donné que votre rire on ne peut plus 'discret' m'a privé de savourer vos petits commentaires…

*Si je lui dis jamais que j'aimerai que cette partie soit vraie aussi, je finis écorché vif…*

-Huuuuumm, c'est une idée, mais je préfèrerai vous arracher vos vêtements plutôt que votre peau…

Harry rougit et regarda approcher, Sexy Severus Snape de sa démarche de chat.

Ledit Sexy Severus Snape était satisfait de ce surnom.  
Tellement satisfait qu'il décida dans sa grande bonté de récompenser Potter en conséquence.

« -Enlevez donc vos vêtements monsieur Potter… »

Enfin, de _se_ récompenser surtout…Bien que de laisser entrer Potter dans son lit constituait une faveur qu'aucun homme digne de ce nom n'aurait pu refuser, les élèves ne sont pas sensés savoir que leur Maître de Potions est un Dieu du sexe (et pourtant… une aura pareille c'est pas compliqué à comprendre)

Harry ne réagissant pas, Severus prit les devants.

Un coup de baguette magique et Harry était nu comme un ver et son professeur pouvait voir l'étendue des « dégâts »,

« -Alors Potter, comme ça je suis une chose immonde, répugnante et asexuée? Une certaine partie basse de votre anatomie ne semble pas totalement d'accord avec vos propos... »

*Ohmondieu-ohmondieu-ohmondieu...*

« -C'est trop d'honneur Monsieur Potter, mais testez donc avant de juger »

Et c'est là que notre Survivant perdit un peu le fil des événements. Juste au moment où son professeur détesté et détestable posa la main sur son érection...

S'ensuivit un arrachage de robes noires, de fougueux baisers, de sensuels mordillages, de cris, de râles, de délicieux va-et-vient et enfin l'extase...Le tout ayant été réalisé de la classe de potion vers les appartements du Maîtres (des potions cela va sans dire)

Le Survivant n'en revenait toujours pas de l tournure de cette retenue...Et priait pour que les suivantes soient aussi délicieuses et animées.

Harry se prélassait dans le grand lit froissé, un sourire béat scotché aux lèvres pendant que Severus prenait une douche.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il l'entendit fredonner... « ...je suis un bouc, je suis en rut »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en lui hurlant

« -J'AVAIS CRU COMPRENDRE OUI! »

Sous la douche, le maître de potions colla son front contre le carrelage mouillé en se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter un morveux aussi...aussi...quoique avec cet admirable fessier, il pourrait supporter.

« Severuuuuuuuus, j'ai FAIM »

Un avada? Juste un petit, qu'il décède un peu et qu'il lui foute la paix.

Enfin jusqu'à leur prochaine partie de jambes en l'air bien sûr...


End file.
